Heartless
by DarkAngel MynX
Summary: Squall gets sick of Rinoa, and a lot odd thought goes througth his head, including what he thinks about Seifer. Warning! Yaoi with SxS Squall and Seifer!
1. The departure of Rinoa

Warning: This is a yaoi finction starring two males going to have a sexual relationship. So, if you are offended by this, turn back now! May contain strong words, voilance and things like that... ;-) Disclaimer: The persons in the story is not mine, they are Squeresoft`s . If I owned them, I would have kept them, and nobody would be able to hurt them again.  
  
Arthurs notes: //flashbacks// This is my first ficcie, så be nice. Love reviews, but flames will be used to Roast Rinoa over open flame with salt on :-D  
  
Heartless - Chapert 1  
  
I am empty, my heart feel like a deep, black hole in space. And maybe it is, a hole I mean. Nothing there at all. Right now, it feels that way.  
  
I sit up from the crumpled bed sheets, my foggy mind barely registering my alarm clock ringing. Like the bell of a church. I bring my arms up to my eyes, and rub them awake. Slowly, I stand up, sagging over to the bathroom, waking into the cold shower. I needed cold showers, both to wake me, and to rinse of the dreams I have about him. I both hate and love them, but it is not very funny to wake up to a raging hard on every fucking morning.  
  
I gasp as the cold water hit me, but I ease soon, getting used to the coldness I start rubbing in the shampoo in my hair. Strawberry shampoo. Actually, it was not me who bought it. It was Rinoa, when she lived here some days ago. Hyne... I am happy to be free from her.  
  
\\ "Squally!" I could hear the whiny voice echo through the dorm room. "Where is my red dress?" I sighted deeply, putting down my paperwork that I had held for almost an hour, just thinking of someone else. "Don't know." I muttered in answer, not really caring if she walked around the GARDEN naked. Oh... wait. there are minors here."But... they where here the day before!" She whined again. "Maybe you put it somewhere else." I sighted, still not bothering to look up. "No, I know I out it here yesterday! Have you taken it?!" She yelled over the shower. "Yeah. of course. I have been walking around at nighttime, wearing nothing but your dress, flirting with Irvine.. No, Rin, I haven't taken it." I could literally hear the pout she put up. "Ahh... you have taken it, and sleep with it beside of you in the bed to simulate me sleeping there beside you!" I froze. The hell.? "Squally- poo, you should have said something!" Then she stepped out from the bathroom. Naked. I could feel myself freeze, eyes going wide, before abruptly turning away, blushing and feeling generally sick. My stomach turned, and I gasped out. "Get on some clothes!" I yelled, infuriated. I could hear her move up to me, standing in front of me. "Now, baby, don't be shy." Her voice reminded me of a goat in heat, and when she grabbed my hand, pulled it towards her, and put it on one of her tits, my mind blanked. I panicked, pushing her away, knocking her tit hard, causing her to yell out in pain, and both of us to fall backwards. And Hyne really was NOT with me that day. From where I was sitting I could see right into her pussy. My stomach twisted, and I could not hold myself anymore. I barfed. //  
  
She left the day after, of course after slapping me hard and calling me different interesting names, including; Faggot, woman, and ect. Not that I bothered, I was so happy to get rid of her I danced the samba in the dorm room, getting a pretty strange look from some of the students passing the open door. My mind drifted back to reality, and I turned of the shower, stepping out of the bathroom, lips slightly blue and shaking from the ice cold water. Slowly I make myself over to the closet, dragging out some clothes, studying them. Nr 1: Black, leather pants with a lot of belts. A t-shirt witch hugged my body tight, and my bomber jacket. Nr 2: Baggy black pants with a lot of belts, a thigh, red sweater with a marking. "I believe in Santa Claus"* Hyne, where did I get that sweater! Oh. wait. Selphie gave it to me last Christmas, after I had told her how much I despised Christmas. That is so like her... I made my choise, not that I would even consider wearing something red at all, exept one of my belts that is. I put on the leather pants, growling to myself at the leather slighty stuck to the damp skin. That is the only thing I hate about leather. If you are damp or wet, it's a bitch to get on or off. At that moment, it just feels like you are pulling off your own skin or something like that. You know, the feeling you get when you are at class, trying to glue something together with quick glue, somebody calls your name, and you look up the same moment you squeeze the bottle. Too late you realize why they call it quick glue... Don't ask how I know. Just. don't.  
  
Just to say it, I never use quick glue anymore.  
  
*** 


	2. Oh happy cornflaces and milkand of cours...

Disclaimer: Yatta Yatta.  
  
***  
  
Heartless: Chapter 2  
  
I closed my eyes, savoring the salty taste of the hotdog, feeling the sensation spread over my taste buds as an ocean over the beach. I sat there, in my own private thoughts, when a voice called out. "Squall." It sounded so... unreal... "Squall" There it is again "Squall!!" I was abruptly ripped back to reality, and I glanced annoyed over my shoulder, seeing the blonde, former Instructor of mine approaching me with a bowl of Serial in her hands, the other occupied by currently waving to get my attention. This annoyed me, it reminded me of *My Dear Princess* "." I said, raising an eyebrow at her. Have you ever noticed the likeness of the two names, Rinoa and Rhino? Mean, it both mean big stupid aggressive animal... I smiled softly to myself, when I suddenly noticed something. A student in front of Quistis was stretching her legs, right in the way of Quistis's feet. "." I opened my mouth to warn her, but no. It is not that she did not see it, oh no, it is this stupid thing about girls wearing high heeled shoes that made her trip.  
  
I could see it is slow motion, from the second she lost her balance, till the bowl slipping out of her hand, heading towards me, and 'till the jam grinned at me as it splattered all my face and shirt. Some of it I managed to avoid by a millisecond, and is splattered the floor behind me, making it a slippery mess. But of course an accident never comes alone, does it..? What I did not see at first, was Zell that was currently right being Quistis, and at his spunky speed, had absolutely no time to stop, and therefore stumbled over her, his arms, that was full of hot-dogs, waving in the air, trying to uphold the balance. This is not fair... it just isn't... He knocked me over, showed a huge hot dog into my mouth in the process, and pushed me across the floor and the gooey mess.  
  
I was sliding across the floor at incredible speed, trying desperate to control the sliding with my glows that was now slick with jam. Ever noticed how slippery leather is when it gets wet? Well, I have certainly noticed now!  
  
Oh Hyne really despise my sorry ass today... I mean *really* despise me...  
  
In door I was heading for, sliding in the goo of Quistis's sweet plum jam and milk, came Seifer.  
  
And I was heading to bulls eye with his crouch.  
  
I once again opened my moth to yell, but no time, I knocked him over, he getting throwed around in a perfect arch, landing on top of me. In a 69.  
  
If this had been a different occasion, yes, I would very much have enjoyed this, but now, in front of fitly or more students, my two friend on the floor, and now Seifer's posse, it was not the best timing,  
  
Especially to get a hard on. Worst of all, Seifer noticed.  
  
Arthurs notes: Wow.. that really sucked, oh well, ill try some more. Please tell me wht you like or not, onegai? :-D .. 


	3. Heartless 3 Glued?

Disclaimer: I don't own'em, and you know it, but if you want to give them to me, I will be very happy to receive ;-) Summary: Dr. K tries to get Squall to come out of his office...  
  
Heartless - Chapter 3  
  
"No! Absolutely not! I am not going out, never! "I marched angry to my desk, and sat down with a stubborn thump. "But Squall... I do not understand, why not? Your reaction was a normal one when put under friction..." Dr. K walked over to my desk, and put a heavy hand on my slumped shoulder. I shrugged it annoyed off, and sent her a promised death with a glare if she touched me again.  
  
"." I closed my eyes and turned my back on her, frowning deeply in anger. "Squall Leonhart; do not turn your back on me!" Her voice was irritated, and I could almost see the furious look on her face... I could not believe this; she still acts if I were a child, and not a commander of the GARDEN. I sighed, and turned around on my chair, my arms in cross. "I made a complete ass of myself in front of half the Gardens students and faculty, and you expect me not to be angry and embarrassed!" I sneered at her, my face flushed and furious.  
  
She looked shocked back at me, and at first I did not understand why, then realization dawned on Me., I had raised my voice into yelling for the first time against others then Seifer for the first time in ages. I sighed again and rolled my eyes. "I am sorry.. I. I just can't face him... Garden right now... "I corrected myself, looking away, and blush creeping up my face. before suddenly covering my face with my left arm. *Why do you want me to go see him, don't you see that I am embarrassed and ashamed? It is not like I can ever tell him either. Like: "Hi Seifer, I love you, let's forget everything evil between us, and the fact that you have tried to kill me several times, and the fact that we are both males and supposed to hate the guts out of each other." Likely, He'll defiantly leave then!*  
  
"Squall, you are doing it again!" My thought was broken off into nothing by Dr. K voice. ""Huh?" I looked at her, confinement in my eyes. "You can't expect me to read your thought, Squall, I don't know what you are thinking. Stop going into that La La land of yours and speak it out if you want to tell me something!" she looked at me, annoyed. * I dot go into La La Land!* I thought to myself, when I was interrupted again. "Squall! You are doing it again!"  
  
"." I crossed my arms once more and frowned at her tone. "Come no, Squall, don't be that stuck up!" My eyes winded in surprise of her language, before they narrowed into thin slits, and I growled. "Get out! "  
  
She gasped, shocked. "What?" My eyes narrowed even more. "Are you deaf, I said GET OUT!" I pushed at her towards my door. She looked me deep into the eyes, and I could see pity there. "Very well, *Commander* "She turned on her heel, and stomped out the door, slamming it behind her.  
  
I sighed once again, and let my head drop forward, where it suddenly went with a painful impact against my hard oak desk. "Ouch." I raised my head, rubbing the spot where the impact had been, staring down at the surface of the desk, and half expecting an imprint of my scarred forehead. I sank in the chair, sighting *again*  
  
*I really should apologies to her.* I slumped, not really want to bend my damned pride and go after her. My messy hair fell in front of my face, tickling my nose, making me stand up and sneeze violently. *Ritsj* I froze, standing there, hands still covering my face, in a half standing half sitting position. I slowly turned my head, looking over my shoulder. There, glued at the chair, was part of my 3000 Gil designer pants.  
  
I blinked, confused for a second, before it all dawned for me.  
  
"AAAALLLMAAAASSSSYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Damn Seizer and his love for super glue..  
  
*** Arthur notes: Wow, three chapters, this is the longest up till now; I think I am going to try to keep it up at this length, if that does not bother anyone. I don't really know where this fic is headed, but I will finish it, so if I start to go slow, just mail me and get my typing going, I will need it. I am a slow writer. F anybody have some ideas, just mail me them at Mynxx25@hotmail.com.  
  
If I get one more request, I will write what happened the first time Squall had an accident with superglue.  
  
Cha, see ya next chaper :-D 


	4. heartless Chapter 4 Throught the hallwa...

Authur's notes: Ahh, next chapter... I finally got the time to write it in on my computer. Took me a while to manage to use it. The story itself was finished a week ago. So, gomen for those which are reading it. And by the way, this is a YAOI fan fiction, and this chapter will actually contain LEMON. (Ack! I suck at writing lemon) Well, anyway, please be nice to me, this is the first lemon scene I have ever written, so please don't be too hard on me here. *begs*  
  
Disclaimer: Seifer Almasy and Squall Leonhart + all other ff8 characters belong to Squaresoft, and sadly enough not to me. *cries* if anyone wants to give them to me, please do so :-D  
  
*** Heartless - Chapter 4 Like Heaven and Blackness.  
  
I peeked around the corner just outside the elevator. No one. I took a relieved breath and carefully took a step outside the old elevator. No need to stay more in that old thing than necessary. Grrr.., hate elevators. My eyes darted everywhere, trying to spot possible dangers in the hallway, but no, it was empty as a grat's brain at the moment.  
  
Well, it was after curfew after all, so the only living persons that were out were the faculty guarding the different exits around GARDEN. I gulped, nervous tightening the jacket around my waist, before slowly beginning to walk towards the dorm area. I did not really feel any hurry to get there, or rather, I did, but if I moved any faster then walking, my jacked would ride up my hips and reveal the rather gaping hole in my pants, and show the world that the Commander of GARDEN in fact did NOT wear underwear today. Embarrassing really, it was not that I never did, believe me, walking without underwear in leather pants is really a bitch, but today, the only underwear I had left, was the yellow and pink boxers Selphie gave me last birthday. What is it with that woman and colours.? Oh well, she is nice enough... Anyway, I decided not to wear underwear today  
  
My footsteps made a hollow echo throughout the hallways, and I shivered slightly as I felt the cold gaze of the Faculty on my back. Those guys always freaked me out. If they are fact guys. I am not really sure. Well, what was the ickiest about them, was the fact that you could not see the faces under that . hat... thingy...  
  
Without really thinking, I walked, trying to keep my normal icy mask up. I had spent the better part of the afternoon in my office, making up all kinds of stupid excuses not to leave my chair, which ended with Quistis snorting at me, and calling me Seifer nr. 2, and then leaving the office, slamming the door. I never told her, but that kind of offended me.  
  
I paced down the walkway outside my dorm, desperately trying to hold my up riding jacket down, I closed my eyes for a second, and when I looked up, a figure blocked the way to my dorm.  
  
I froze for a second, my mind blanking, and my heart starting to race, as I stared wild eyed at the figure, before I managed to uphold my mask once more. It felt like I had just come from the training-center, after having slain all of the beasts in there, so fast was my heart thumping. My body refused to move, and it seemed as if somebody had cast Stop on me, but I felt no magic. With a sharp gasp, I broke the trance, and mentally slapped myself for my reaction.  
  
Hastily, I continued walking, having my eyes sharply locked on the tall figure, but under my messy bangs, I could not see his face. As I closed up near him, I mentally made notes considering his appearance, thinking about reporting the person for being outside after curfew... Tall, muscled, short, blond hair. wait a second. Oh no... Oh yes, just the figure I did *not* want to meet just right now.  
  
Seifer Fucking Almasy.  
  
I did actually think about walking a big half-circle to avoid him, but no, I refused to give him the impression of being scared of him, so instead, I strode past him.  
  
Or rather, I was going to.  
  
Just as I passed him, a strong arm flung out, grabbed me by my arm, and dragged me inside one of the dorm room and slammed me hard against the wall inside. Probably his room too, my luck. "You are late, Leonhart..." He whispered, close by my ear, his warm breath rustling over my earlobe. A shudder passed throughout me, and so did a wave of pleasure, that of course did center right down in my groin, starting a reaction that could not be explained as *a normal reaction to friction.*  
  
Once again, my heart started beating inhumanly fast, and I was quite sure that he actually could hear it through my shirt and chest. "." I glared at him, or rather tried to, it was pit dark in there, so I generally just glared straight in front of myself, and hoped he saw it better than I did. "Now, now, Leonhart, giving me the silent treatment, are we?" This time, his breath tinkled my lips, and I half closed my eyes, and suppressed a small moaned.  
  
Oh how much I had dreamed of this. Him whispering against my lips, almost in the brink of kissing me. But, what I had not dream of, was that the backside of my pants would be ripped of at that very moment.  
  
Thoughts raced throughout my head, trying to digest the information fed to me at that very moment by his actions. Why was he doing this? "Did he have a secret crush on me, just as I on him?" Did he want to torture me? Disgust me? Before I could hide in my thoughts anymore, I felt something very more like a proof than he desired me. A hard, hot, throbbing bulge against my tight...  
  
I gasped, shocked beyond recognition, but as I gasped, his lips locked over mine, pushing my head back in a soul crushing kiss.  
  
My mind blanked, I was too stunned (stud deals with what is also called nail) to do anything sensible at all, like pushing him away. Instead, my body reacted, my hands travelling over his shoulders, pressing my body tighter towards him, kissing him eagerly back.  
  
He grinned in the kiss, and I guessed black heartedly it was because I submitted to him. Then suddenly his tongue swiped sensually over mine, more ordering me than asking me to open my mouth. And most to my own surprise, I did. Willingly.  
  
His tongue tasted me, travelling over my teeth, over my tongue, where we battled for a couple of seconds, before it continued to explore my mouth.  
  
Thanks Hyne I did not eat that garlic sandwich that Quistis gave me, or my breath would have killed him by now.  
  
It was when his hands grabbed around me, and came in contact with the bare skin of my ass. I blushed like a thirteen years old girl running into her parent's bedroom, seeing too much more than she really wanted to. He broke the kiss to laugh. (Twice the same thing, more or less) "I see you came over my little surprise for you in the office?" His voice was deeper than usual, as his hands travelled over the bare skin, and when his index finger dipped into me, I let out a very unmanly shriek.  
  
The previous anger was as wiped away with the stormy wind, as his finger started to move in and out of me, making me catch my breath for each trust he pushed it deeper and deeper inside me. My knees buckled, and his other arm grabbed around me to support me up against the wall. "You like this, Leonhart..?" He asked me, his voice baring a hint of amusement that worried me. For a second that is. No longer, for when his finger left me, and travelled to the front of my pants instead, the thought about worry was gone.  
  
I could not answer him, my head was thrown back, leaning against the wall, small whimpers and gasps emitting from my throat... It seemed he took this as a hint, because seconds later, I felt hot kisses being traced over my neck, and teeth slightly biting, at the same time his hand dipped inside my pants, and went further down, and took a hold of what was within.  
  
It felt like I was going to explode as his rough fingers touched me, and a long sigh escaped my half open mouth, and my eyes seeing sparkles of colors when he started to move the hand.  
  
It felt like heaven, it really did, and the girls had NO idea of what they miss when it comes to a good hand job, which to me, felt like Seifer was a god at doing.  
  
I could not stop myself, I used one of my hand to push his head up to my face again, and I kissed him hard as I came, and as wave after wave rushed through me, my vision blacked, and all was dark.  
  
This is so me. Having the best orgasm of my life, then passing out in the middle of it.  
  
*** Thank you, My wonderful Beta Reader, for helping me fix up this chapter, It helped a lot! 


	5. Wakeup Call

Disclaimer: Well... you know the drill, I don't own anything except the computer I am typing on, and the plot. (If there is one)... *Cries*  
  
Heartless chapter 5 – Wakeup call  
  
*Whoa... Oh... wait... what is that sound... that annoying buzz... heh... funny... it almost sound like the error beep on my computer... Wait a minute... it IS the computer beep!*  
  
I opened my eyes, looking into the letters of my keyboard, which my head had been leant towards. Now, I am sure, I had a nifty set of letters printed alongside of my scar. As I lifted my head, the beeping from my protesting computer stopped, and remained silent for the time being. My head thumped in agony, and I half closed my eyes to keep the piercing light from the roof lamp out of my eyes. Ok, where was I? I heaved my head higher, and looked around. Hmm... Desk, computer, annoying baby blue couch (Selphie's idea), carpet of fake zebra skin (Quisty), and a huge picture of a half naked woman on the wall... (Guess whose idea that was...) Oh, my office... And how did I get here? I blinked confused, then memories of what had happened not that long ago, flooded my mind, and I blushed wildly, taking a deep breath. But still, how did I get here? The last thing I do remember was walking down the hallways, and then Seifer... My blush deepened, and I tried to will myself to stop blushing, but only succeeded making it worse.  
  
I was going to push myself off from the chair when I froze, though, suddenly remember what happened the last time I got up from a chair in a hurry. But luckily, nothing happened at all when I finally had gotten myself up, after having twisted in all possible directions to try and check the chair I had been sitting on. I was lucky, my office is one of the places in GARDEN that did not have a security Camera put up, or else I would have been forced by a giggling Irvine and Selphie to watch it over and over again.  
  
My tired gaze shifted over to the digital clock on my desk, which blinked 03.45 am. God my head is aching... I should get to my dorm... It was then I felt the... um... how should I put this... wind? I shut my eyes tightly as I figured out I still wore the ripped pants, and no underwear. Nooo! I smacked my hand into my forehead. Oh well, I still had my jacket...  
  
I turned to reach for my jacked when my fingers only touched the chair. With no jacket on... I sighted, anger building up inside me, making me feel like an overcooked lobster. "You are *so* going to get this back Seifer..." I whispered strained, clenching and unclenching my fists. *But, there is nothing I can really do now, so I can only get back to the dorm, hoping I won't meet anyone in the hallways...* I thought to myself, some of the anger leaving me.  
  
As I touched the handle of the door, my computer beeped. "You got mail, Squally!" I frowned at Selphie's voice. I should NEVER let her in charge of my computer, especially after she put in her voice in all the voice animated messages. She is going to pay for this later. I stomped over to my desk, sat down after eyeing the chair carefully, and clicked on the mail.  
  
*Hmm? What is this?* I frowned. From Seifer? I felt like something bad was going to happen, you know, that deep rumbling growl from your stomach area. Either that or I was simply just hungry. I hoped for the last. It seemed like it was just not my day, since I was NOT hungry, and my bad feeling was confirmed as I opened the mail, and a picture started to appear. Slowly it worked itself clearer, the message under saying: "How cute, I wonder what would happen if I showed this around..?"  
  
The picture displayed me, leant against the wall, mouth half open, eyes fluttered, no shirt, head tossed back, the messy hair surrounding my sweat soaked face, no pants, and my left hand on my chest caressing a nipple.  
  
"Noooooooooo....." My computer started beeping once more as I crashed my head into the keyboard.  
  
*** Author's Notes: Kyahh! Finally this chapter was over. Gomen everybody, I have been having this major writers block, and I kind of still have it. I will write as often as I can, but I think it will go kind of slow until the block goes away. But, please, still do reviews, hopefully good ones, because I do not like pointless reviews like: "Congratulations, this is the most shittly fic I have ever read..." I mean, if you don't like it, why did you even bother finishing it? Not that I complain, I can roast Rinoa this way, but still, if you don't like it, onegai, give me the reason why, so that I can make it better.  
  
Anyway, enough with that: HUGS AND CHOCOLATE to all my good reviewers! Love you all! *Dries away tear* PS: I love you My beautiful, wonderful, marvelous, Beta reader! Without you, I would have crawled up in a corner and died a long time ago. 


End file.
